


Bring Me Back to Reality

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, medic being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Engie gets nightmares. A lot. Some of them are worse than others.Like this one.
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Bring Me Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again to [@l-i-n-u-s-k-a](https://l-i-n-u-s-k-a.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for being my beta! 💛
> 
> based on some hcs of mine. enjoy~

Medic groggily blinked his eyes open as he felt something push him in the side, the rustling of fabric and empty feeling beside him indicating that Engie had just sat up. At first, he just took it as him having accidentally fallen asleep while reading again, preparing to just roll over and go back to sleep. He did it so often, after all, it wasn't really something Medic got concerned about. 

However, as he did so, he heard the distinct sound of Engie... crying, along with the whimpering and shortness of breath that always came with it. And Engie crying only ever meant one thing:

Nightmare. And the bad kind, too. Shit.

Medic's eyes shot back open as he practically scrambled to sit up, reaching blindly to his left for his glasses and the switch on the beside table lamp. Once he'd gotten them on (although not without almost stabbing himself in the eye out of haste), he let his eyes settle to the dim lighting before turning to his boyfriend, Engie still not having realized that Medic was awake. He was visibly shaking, both hands over his mouth as he tried not to sob, scream, or both.

"Dell?" He asked softly, inching closer so he could gently put a hand on Engie's knee. He flinched violently in response, head whipping around to look at who (or what) had touched him. 

"...Ludwig?" He rasped out, hesitantly reaching out one of his shaking hands out towards him. Medic leaned forward so Engie could gently touch his face, leaning into his touch as if to indicate to him that he was real and that he wasn't dreaming anymore. 

Engie let out a sob before practically tackle hugging him, putting his arms around Medic's torso and shoving his face into his chest. Medic himself let out a soft noise of surprise, expression melting soon after as he rested his head on top of Engie's and embraced him just as tightly.

"Which one was it this time?"

"It. It was. I. I. I don't- I _can't-_ " Engie stuttered, muffled by the fabric of Medic's t-shirt. Medic mentally kicked himself in the leg.

"Shhhh, it's ok, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Forget that I asked," He murmured softly, Engie squeezing his eyes closed even tighter than he was before.

"Is this...is this real? Are you real?? Please tell me you're real," Engie whispered hoarsely as he continued to tremble out of fear. The pain Medic felt in his chest was hard to ignore. 

"I'm real. I'm here. I'm ok. And so are you. All of this is real. Nothing is going to hurt you now." 

"...Promise?"

"I promise. You are here, in my arms, in your bedroom in BLU base in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. You had a nightmare and it's over now and I will be here for as long as you need me to be. You are going to be ok."

If Engie had more words he wanted to say, they refused to come out. Medic knew he wouldn't be saying anything else for a while now; not until he felt stable enough to. 

Eventually, Medic practically ended up cradling Engie in his arms, having only left the room momentarily to get Teddy Roosebelt from Engie's workshop and a glass of water from the kitchen. When he'd come back, Engie had put his glasses on, glassy eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of him. 

"How long have you had him for again?" Medic asked softly after around 20 minutes of watching Engie repeatedly fiddle with Teddy's little hat and googles as he sat in Medic's lap. 

Engie blinked, debating whether or not he was ready to speak yet. Deciding, he took in a shaky breath. 

"...About 35 years I think. I don't know exactly when my daddy gave him to me but uh. I uh. I'm pretty sure it was before I hit double digits," He said softly. 

"He's in remarkably good shape for being old enough to be president of the United States," Medic mused quietly, Engie letting out a breathy, weak chuckle.

"My mama's done uh. All sorts of repairs to him. So have I. I don't even think there's any of his original fabric left," Engie admitted, a soft smile coming to his face as he held his childhood comfort item in front of him.

"I'm the one who gave him the little goggles, actually. I made em with uh. With scraps from other stuff she's made. I thought it'd be fun."

"Was it?"

"Lord, no. I ended up spending 2 hours making them," Engie snorted, Medic letting out a short laugh. 

"Look, from a young age, I've always been good with machines. Teddy bears? Not so much," He shrugged. Medic rolled his eyes. 

Engie wanted to continue talking but instead let out a yawn, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand. All the crying and panicking had finally caught up with him (and being all cuddled up in his boyfriend's arms certainly wasn't keeping him anymore awake). 

Medic couldn't help but smile at him adoringly.

"This is a 'going back to sleep' night I'm assuming?" Medic hummed, Engie nodding in response.

"Yeah, I think... so," He mumbled out, half heartedly reaching for the blanket they'd previously pushed out of the way. Medic gently shifted Engie off his lap before pulling it up and over the both of them, gently removing his glasses for him and putting them on his bedside table. 

"Mmm, thank you, darling," Engie drawled out, closing his eyes and cozying up into Medic's chest with Teddy still in his arms. Medic then removed his own glasses and set them down before turning off the light. 

"Of course, mein Bärchen. Sleep well," He crooned, pressing a kiss to the top of Engie's head and closing his eyes as well. 

Engie fell back asleep in a matter of minutes, knowing that he was safe and sound right where he was, with Medic following shortly after.


End file.
